Supernumerary
Supernumerary, more commonly Nume, is an agent in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He is written by Neshomeh. Agent Profile Appearance Nume is 6'1" with short black hair and dark gray eyes, and nearly always groomed impeccably with a light application of gel to keep his hair from sticking up. He resembles nothing so much as a wiry cross between Hugo Weaving and Leonard Nimoy. He is farsighted, so his green-framed glasses allow him to read without holding the book (or computer screen) at arm's length. He dresses well, but always for utility as well as class. He doesn't generally handle weapons on missions, but one never knows when one will need sturdy shoes and pants that can stand a trek through the wilderness. For a drawing, see his other profile. Personality Acerbic, abrasive, sarcastic, dry... these just begin to cover it. Nume is not a people-person. However, although certainly not nice, he is good. He has shown on occasion that he cares what happens to at least a few people, such as his current partner and Jenni Robinson, who both insist on calling him a friend whether he likes it or not. He seems content to tolerate others as long as he's not required to be pleasant and no one tries to make him "lighten up" or "open up" or anything else in a skyward trajectory. He can even be said to get along with people who are equally content to mind their own business and not get personal. Eamon Brightbeard, for instance, has earned his respect in this regard. Nume has an eidetic memory, which means that he remembers everything he's ever experienced with perfect recall. One can imagine this as both a blessing and a curse for a PPC Agent. On the one hand, he knows his canon. On the other hand, he remembers everything he's ever experienced, which leaves him on edge and irritable. Only the flask of Bleepka at his hip stands between him and a psychotic episode. He does have a sense of humor, but it tends to be at other people's expense. Agent History Pre-PPC, Nume had a fairly standard birth in the northeastern United States, two well-to-do parents, and a quite normal name. His early education was rigidly Catholic, which is something he deliberately refuses to acknowledge and, in fact, delights in flouting with his tendency to blaspheme. His exceptional memory made him the target of all sorts of unwanted attention, but with the intelligence to match, he learned how to avoid it by the time he made it to high school. However, as an extremely awkward, gawky, and geeky youth, he was not able to avoid having his head stuffed into a toilet at least once. College proved better for him, though suffering through four years of slobs for roommates grated on his sense of decorum (but ultimately prepared him for life in a response center). In this time he also discovered that girls like tall, dark men who can recite literature and, after one or two roundly disappointing experiences, that he prefers not to attract them. He majored in English literature because it was a field that demanded more of his mind than memorization and pattern recognition, and reading the classics fueled his understanding of and appreciation for his preferred fantasy and science fiction. With the intent of bringing these cult genres more into the mainstream one day, thus ending the ridicule of his fellow geeks, he continued to graduate school planning to eventually becoming a professor. The youth of the world should probably be quite relieved that that did not happen. Recruitment Agent Supernumerary disappeared from his university library in the Real World year 1976 and appeared in Headquarters in 2003 HST. L-space may or may not be to blame. Nume was 25 at the time, immersed in graduate studies in literature. He was somewhat shocked to discover that two movies based on The Lord of the Rings had been produced, considering that the books had been published only a few years after he had been born and that he had left the Real World prior to the advent of the Ralph Bakshi and the Rankin-Bass films. (To his annoyance, he also missed the original theatrical release of Star Wars by just one year.) He was even more shocked to learn of the existence of fanfiction as an internet phenomenon. When he realized the threat to canon posed by badfic, he quickly renounced his former life, including his real name, and signed up. PPC Career He began his career in the Department of Floaters, working with Agent Cameo primarily in Tolkienverse, but also dabbling in crossovers and eventually fic set entirely in other 'verses as he caught up with more recently-produced continua. He also completed a year at the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy to broaden his scope and gain some skills, though this took place outside of his "official" timeline due to the way OFUs work. Despite severe personality conflicts with Cameo, he continued with her until sometime during 2006, when Nurse Robinson got thoroughly sick of seeing him in FicPsych and talked him into applying for a new partner. At the same time, he decided that his talents would be better utilized in Implausible Crossovers. The Lichen was happy to receive a new team, so the only thing left in order for the transfer to go through was to dig up a partner—preferably a non-psychotic one this time. Meanwhile, Nume and Cameo were tapped for a special group mission to a very special fic, which ended unfinished with Nume being the only one to make it back to Headquarters. He already had a regular Bleep-stuff regimen to manage his memory, but this marks the completion of his escalation to Bleepka and his acquisition of a larger hip flask. He spent an undefined amount of time recovering in FicPsych and, in an uncharacteristic act of mercy on the part of Upstairs, was only given light duty until a replacement partner could be found. Nurse Robinson again played a part by recommending the newly-recruited Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. Nume was initially quite keen to work with an Andalite, given the species' tendency toward advanced intelligence and emotional coolness, not to mention the promise of a very useful morphing ability; but due to the Laws of Narrative Irony, Ilraen turned out to not precisely fit the mold. To this day, Nume swears that if Ilraen can't get over the food thing, he won't be held accountable for his actions. Nume makes it his business to be an expert on any continuum in which he finds himself, and so he spends his off-duty time consuming any media he can get his hands on. Having skipped twenty-seven years of history, he finds he has a lot to catch up on. Seven years and HQ's distorted passage of time has helped make up for the gap, but he still has a long way to go. Due to growing up in the heyday of science fiction, new sci-fi particularly intrigues him, but he can't seem to escape Harry Potter on the job. Timeline All years given in HQ Standard Time. ; 2003 * Arrives in HQ from 1976 in the Real World, probably via L-Space. * Joins the Department of Floaters; partnered with Agent Cameo. ; 2004-2005 * Works plothole control with Agent Cameo, as recorded in the (Plot)Hole-ish Adventures of Cameo and Supernumerary. * Also completes a year at HFA to learn the Harry Potter canon and some skills (and put back in HQ almost immediately after he left, after the manner of OFUs). ; 2006 * Applies for a new partner. * Final mission with Cameo ends with Nume in FicPsych and Cameo MIA. * Spends the rest of the year with nothing much to do; hangs out in the Lounge. * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill arrives, but in FicPsych. * Volunteers himself as material for Ilraen's human morph. ; 2007 * Helps Logan and Entropy take out stray badfic characters in the cafeteria when their mission goes awry. Never mind that he was running away at the time. * Officially partnered with Agent Ilraen and transferred to Implausible Crossovers. * First recorded mission with Ilraen. * Helps in Operation: Neuralyze! * Second recorded mission with Ilraen. ; 2008 * Third recorded mission with Ilraen. * Stuck in RC for the duration of the Macrovirus Epidemic; almost fights in the Sue Invasion. Recorded in Ilraen's journal. ; 2009 * Involved in the gender-bender incident. Not happy about it. ; 2010 * Fourth recorded mission with Ilraen. Mission Logs Home: Response Center #999 Partnered with Cameo Index: The (Plot)Hole-ish Adventures of Cameo and Supernumerary Note: These are not actual missions, but instances of the game Fill the Plothole that got absorbed into the characters' backstory as they evolved into real agents instead of joke characters. Please to not be taking them too seriously. Thanks! * Plothole 1: A Tale of Two Prince's (Lord of the Rings) ** Story lost. * Plothole 2: Born of Hope (Lord of the Rings x Star Wars) ** Aragorn loves and marries another before Arwen. She dies during the birth of their child. Soon though the dangers of middle earth force the child to be hidden, even from Aragorn. What will happen to this hidden child and how will her existence affect the sic. * Plothole 3: He's Family (Lord of the Rings) ** Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Iris live in normal times. Iris is Merry's adapted sister,and what happened when they found out something about her that could tear the family apart. OneShot * Plothole 4: Untitled (Lord of the Rings) ** After Legolas is nearly killed by an assassin, Thranduil hires a halfElf to protect his son. She is more skilled than any killer, but as the clues surrounding the attack are slowly deciphered, Thranduil realizes Legolas's death is the least of his worries * Plothole 5: The World As It Should Have Been (Phantom of the Opera), with Nurse Jenni and Agent Neshomeh ** Erick longed for her, Raoul was engaged to her, but Christine could never get her angel out of her mind, he had been her protector, whom did she really love? EC pairing, no Raoul bashing...hey they all loved somebody! My first FanFic, reviews please! * Plothole 6: The Flames That Consume Us (Phantom of the Opera)—Nume solo. Sort of. ** Raoul is dead, and a daughter of the Vikings seeks revenge. Placed 7th out of 24th in the Third Morbidity Contest. Definitely morbid and disgusting. * Plothole 7: The Night Of The Killer Bunnies (Wallace and Gromit x Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) ** It's about this liquid substance and whoever drinks it becomes a mass murderer, but since it's about bunnies, they don't kill, no, they DESTROY! Haha! * Plothole 8: Not Tom Riddle, Not Yet The Dark Lord (Harry Potter)—Nume solo. ** Voldemort's taken over, and everyone Hermione cares about is dead. So she uses a time turner and goes back to the start, to teach Tom Riddle to love, as he helps her cope with the loss of those who he would kill. Irony, trust issues, and new emotions. Partnered with Ilraen * Mission 1: Family Ties (Harry Potter) ** In which the agents have an unexpected first mission. ** Sue: Cordelia Driscol * Mission 2: What Friends Will Do (Young Wizards) ** In which the agents confront bad science and loud noises. ** Sue: Emily * Mission 3: Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern (exactly what it sounds like), with Nurse Jenni and Agents Sedri, Maria Falcone, Lunac, and Circe. ** In which the agents finally get a crossover and nothing goes as planned. ** Sues: Alanna, Nadia, and Roma Lupin. * Interlude 1: Ilraen's Journal ** In which the importance of Bleepka is made clear. ** Oh, and there was an invasion or something, too. * Mission 4: The Dark Side (WoW x FMA), with Eamon Brightbeard and Barid. ** In which RC #999 meets RC #1986 for a combined mission. With surprise guest appearances! Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Featured Agents